Work has been initiated on a number of structural problems related to proteins derived from the HIV virus. These include tat, art, 3'-orf, CD4, reverse transcriptase and proteins of the immune system. At this time, work is principally concentrated on obtaining sufficient material in a highly purified and active form for structural studies.